kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Pandora's Box
The Pandora's Box is a magical item that held evil powers and demons inside, hidden in Tamir. The object of Rosella's final quest from Lolotte, she found it hidden in a crypt in the mountain, guarded by a walking mummy. After defeating the wicked witch, Rosella returned the box and relocked the crypt.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 496 The box is filled with terrible demons and the purist evil in the world.Narrator (KQ4): "You've loosed the terrible demons...and killed yourself in the process!!" Background The box was originally a jar given to Pandora by Zeus, it contained all of the evil and misery the gods could conceive. Pandora released all the evil, pain, and misery that had been bottled up inside the container. However, some evil was still caught within after Pandora had closed it; explaining why Lolotte wanted it so badly.KQC, 2nd Edition, 496 It was later buried in a Crypt dug by the priestesses in the land of Tamir during the time of ancient Aegypt. It contained the purist evil in the universe, and was sought after by Lolotte to augment her power. With that power she could rule the world, she would be unstoppableLolotte (KQ4): "I want to have Pandora's Box. It is said that whoever owns it would be in possession of the purist evil.""With the power and evil of Pandora's Box, I would be UNSTOPPABLE!". The power would doom the world to enslavement by the witch.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 201 She sent Rosella to claim it, but after she was defeated, it was buried again before she could use it. Afterwards the key to the crypt was pushed underneath the door, so no one could ever enter again. Pandora's Box is made of some unfamiliar, heavy, black metal and decorated with blasphemous shapes. It appears and feels evil.It was hidden away and guarded by the mummy for eons.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 211 Rosella returned Pandora's Box to the Crypt. She locked the door to the crypt, and kicked the key through a crack under the door. She made sure that no one would ever accidentally release the evils of Pandora's Box into the world.Narrator (KQ4):"" Behind the scenes In Greek mythology, Pandora ('all gifted') was an artificial woman of great beauty and great curiosity. She was made by Zeus and given to the Titan Epimetheus in order to punish the mankind. She was given also a box that held all the evil, death, sorrow and disease, and was ordered to keep it closed forever. However, her curiosity overpowered her and she opened the box, releasing all evil in the mortal world. If the box is opened in KQ4, the game shows assorted 'terrible demons' escaping from the box, and Rosella is killed in the process. The demons randomly fly out in different directions, and it changes each time the box is opened. Additionally, the player cannot restore to a saved point in the game as they typically can when they die though if they quit or restart the restore option returns. Pandora's Box (unofficial) For information on Pandora's Box in unofficial projects, see Pandora's Box (unofficial). References Category:Demons Category: Inventory (KQ4) Category:Magic Category:KQC1 Category:Magic items